A Mother's Prayers
by BethyJ98
Summary: A series of one shots themed around the inner prayers and reflections of Sister Julienne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just borrowed them for a while. I promise to return them when I am done.

Summary: A collection of one shots focused on the prayers and musings of CTM's Sister in Charge.

A "Mother's" Prayers (A Call the Midwife Fan Fiction)

By

BethyJ98

 **Season One, Episodes 1 and 2**

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Sister Julienne smiled to herself as she watched the nurses joking around as they did the cleaning up from dinner. She then headed towards her office to go over the next day's logs, passing by the workroom where Sister Bernadette was preparing instruments and, the sitting room where Sisters Evangelina and Monica Joan were working on handicrafts. Taking a deep breath she walked through the chapel to her office… All was as it should be.

Finishing the day's log and preparing the on call duties for that night, Sister Julienne paused to reflect on the last few weeks before joining the others in the sitting room.

The arrival of two new nurses to our midst, while very welcome has not been without incident. Both Nurses Lee and Browne will settle in well I think.

Nurse Lee seemed so naïve at first, especially with her first encounters at Nonnatus being Sister Monica Joan and her antics and then a delivery with Sister Evangelina , Add the Warren's case, it is a wonder she didn't pack her bags that first week. She sure earned her stripes the way she handled the premature delivery of the Warren baby, how I worried sending her off alone on that foggy evening knowing what might have been the case. There seems to also be a deeper side to her and a passionate one as well, given the case of young Mary and how quickly she became her advocate.

Nurse Browne on the other hand stumbled into our midst rather literally. She seems to be fitting well with the other nurses and it is my hope that as she gains confidence her clumsy ways will fade. She did very well with her first solo delivery being a breach birth. She has also received excellent reviews from Dr. Turner for her gift with patients. I think she will come into her own given time and experience.

Closing her journal, the Sister in Charge paused in prayer:

 _Oh lord, please watch over this house of your servants, and those we serve. Keep your hand on this…family… as we go about your work. You are our true guide. In your name we pray._

 _Amen._

Picking up her knitting basket, Sister Julienne went to join the others.

 **Season One, Episodes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Season One, Episodes 3 and 4**

With a heavy but tired hand and a deep heartfelt sigh Sister Julienne closed the logbook for the night. Glancing at the clock on her desk she realized that she still had some time before she needed to join her sisters for evening prayers. So much had happened in the past few weeks it seemed as though there was rarely a dull moment. Catching a glimpse at her journal peaking out from under the other papers on her desk. She reached for the well-worn volume, deciding to use the time for a moment of reflection.

As Always Nonnatus remains a busy place. Our nurses take on so much that every once in a while it is almost refreshing when they act in such a way that reminds us that they are still young ladies. I often wonder how much they realize how much we "older" folks actually know of some of their "antics", for example that Nurse Lee's young friend was sleeping in the boiler room.

A small part of me wanted to laugh out loud at their awkward explanation that afternoon. Then I saw the hurt on Nurse Lee's face at lunch that same day. In that moment I am once again reminded that there is more to the young nurse then meets the eye, I don't think Sister Monica Joan's however misguided attempts at match making helped the situation.

And then there is Joe Collett, I don't for a moment question my decision to put him in the care of Nurse Lee, It seems she learned so much more from him then practice with district nursing. Once again I saw the more passionate side of the young nurse. She has a tendency to become emotionally attached to some of her more long-term cases. Perhaps something to be aware of, and keep an eye on.

Each day those around us continue to surprise us. The resolution with the case of Ted and Winnie despite all the anxiety leading up to the birth of their son being one of those such surprises. And who would have thought my dear friend and sister Evangelina could be such a romantic, with her rather blunt but loving way of encouraging the blossoming relationship of Constable Noakes and our own Nurse Browne.

Suddenly the clock chiming alerted the sister in charge of the time, laying her pen in the page she closed the book before heading to the chapel to join her sisters.

It was a few days before Julienne could once again open the journal and as seemed to be the norm of late, so much to reflect on that she wasn't sure where to begin. As if to guide her thoughts is direction she heard the almost mournful tone of violin music echoing through the stone halls of Nonnatus. Two young faces came to mind as she began to reflect and to write.

Nurse Miller has always been on e of the more sensitive and soft-spoken of our young ladies, however, she is also one of professionalism and wisdom beyond her years. These traits became apparent in her handling of the eclampsia case involving a young musician and her headmaster husband this past week. Fighting to maintain professionalism even as she sat in my office telling me of how she had to encourage the gentleman to let the love of his life go.

The kidnapping case of the Redmond baby has also kept our community busy. Then to learn that the kidnapper was Young Mary who was once in our care struck things even closer to home. Nurse Lee also showed incredible care and professional wit as she convinced the confused young woman to return the child. We can only pray that she will now get the care she so desperately needs.

Hearing the music stop. Sister Julienne closed her journal and headed to help the others with preparations for dinner. Pausing only a moment in the chapel outside her office to pray.

 _Oh, Lord. Be with us as we serve our neighbors and help us to lean on each other and on you for strength and wisdom in both our work and our play._

 _In your son's name,_

 _Amen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Season One, Episodes 5 and 6**

Sister Julienne took a deep breath as she walked into her office. It had been a long couple of weeks. Sitting down at her desk she pondered the goings on of the last several days. Everything was a jumble and she was not sure where to begin to sort through the thoughts running through her mind. She saw the familiar well worn cover of her journal at the corner of her desk and knew what she needed to do.

 _This is a house of heavy hearts as we mourn the passing of two beloved members of our community, our dear cleaning lady Peggy and her brother Frank. Frank's cancer came on so suddenly and both were determined to keep the serious nature of the illness from each other while at the same time fighting as hard as they could to keep going. Then when accompanying Nurse Lee to meet the gentlemen from the funeral home the day after Frank's passing and finding that Peggy had joined her brother during the night made things all the more difficult._

 _At the shock of finding them lying there I felt my carefully maintained of professionalism slip and Nurse Lee was right there to offer comfort and be the strong one for just a moment. I do wish she would talk to me as I know she blames herself for Peggy's death, having forgotten to pack up Frank's medications before leaving the night he passed. I am thinking however that Peggy would have just found another way. She just couldn't bare to be left behind. There is also something else bothering young Nurse Lee but I can't figure out quite what it is._

 _And then there is Fred. Our resident handyman and jack of all trades is at it again. This time he has brought home a pig. His plan was to use it to bring home the bacon so to speak, until Sister Bernadette confirmed the news that the pig is pregnant. Fred really does have a soft spot so now we have the whole piggy family in the back garden._

 _Nurse Browne and Constable Noakes are doing quite well in their blossoming relationship. Although, dinner with the constable's parents was put on hold for the birth of the piglets after they both ended up lending a hand. If that doesn't show commitment I am not sure what does. Although things were almost torn apart due to the antics of Nurse Browne's Mother during her visit. I had to really hold my tongue so that I didn't give her a piece of my mind. Things came around though and the two of them had a beautiful wedding. I am glad that the newly christened Nurse Noakes is going to continue to work with us for the foreseeable future._

 _We thought we were going to lose Sister Monica Joan a short while ago as she wandered off in the middle of the night and ended up with a serious bout of pneumonia. Thankfully after a course of penicillin she was able to beat the infection. However shortly after her recovery it was discovered that she has been acquiring small things from the market during her walks through Poplar. I am torn as to believe that she may not even realize she is doing it. We love her dearly and are honored to care for her, a walking history of the work we do. We just need to get more creative in finding ways to keep her out of mischief and feeling useful. Thankfully Nurse Lee's young friend Jimmy and his car were immensely helpful in allowing us to clear things up in the nick of time and avoid any severe legal entanglements._

A firm knock at the door brought Sister Julienne back from her own thoughts. It was Sister Evangelina at the door.

"You really should come and join us for dinner especially as you worked through lunch today," her old friend spoke pointedly.

"I will be there shortly," Julienne responded closing her journal.

Leaving her office she paused for a moment in the chapel before heading on to the dining room.

 _Oh, Lord It has been a tough few weeks for all of us. Help us to remember that we are stronger together. Watch over us as we do your work in this world and give us patience and strength for the challenges we face in the days to come._

 _Amen_


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Special (2013)  
There was a bit of hustle and bustle in the air and on the streets of Poplar and especially around Nonnatus House where pre-holiday cheer meets the quiet and tranquil moments of reflection during the advent season. Sister Julienne restocked her work bag in the work room replacing tools and supplies and putting the used items in the autoclave to be cleaned later that afternoon. After a short stop in the chapel to intercede blessings for the new life she had just assisted into the world. She retreated to her office for some much needed time of reflection.  
Holiday preparations are well underway here at Nonnatus House. Nurse Noakes is keeping herself and the young children of Poplar busy with preparations for the Annual Nativity Play. Nurse Lee and Sister Evangelina have been busy attempting to improve the living situation of Mrs, Jenkins, a rather care worn member of our community. She seems to be thriving under Nurse Lee's tender care. Nurse Lee has also taken on the project of finding out what happened to Mrs. Jenkin's family after being mistaken by her for her daughter Rosie. Her determined dedication to her patients yet again showing through. In this case however it seems to be doing them both some good.  
Sister Julienne closed her journal and began the paperwork she needed to get done before it was time to get ready for dinner.

It was several days before the sister in charge could once again open her journal. By this point she definitely had thoughts to put into writing. In hindsight the exercise truly helped her to take a deeper look at the events of the past few days.  
It seems like yet again when it rains it pours. Here at Nonnatus House in this case it happens both literally and figuratively. A burst pipe ruined the costumes for this year's Nativity Play which caused some stress amongst those in our midst, especially Nurse Noakes, and this came just after learning that the Mayor was to attend this year's production. We have also had an unexpected first at our house, in the form of an abandoned newborn which was left on our front stoop and gave nurses Franklin and Miller quite a scare several days ago. The infant as since been identified and reunited with its mother. It was decided that anxiety and immaturity in the situation were what caused the child to be abandoned and no charges of endangerment have been filed.  
Nurse Lee was quite successful with her research and able to bring Mrs. Jenkins some much needed closure as to the fate of her family. Mrs. Jenkins has shown her gratitude by volunteering her sewing skills to assisting in making replacement costumes for the Nativity Play. The production was a great success and was throughly enjoyed by all. Including the Mayor. The holiday season often has a way of bringing with it, it's own surprises. A little something to remind us of who is really in charge.  
Sister Julienne closed her journal with a flourish and left her office. Pausing to glance out the window at the folks rushing to and fro she spoke "Merry Christmas, indeed!" then continued on to join the others in the sitting room and their own holiday festivities. 


End file.
